Hey Teme
by KleptoKura
Summary: Naruto rushed to talk to his best friend on a nice sunny day, but of course the Uchiha isn't responding but it really doesn't bother Naruto that much. Until the blonde starts talking about them and wanting to be back together. SasuNaru oneshot


**I got bored one night after feeling paticulary moody and sad so I wrote this it's un beta'd so when it gets beta'd (eventaully) I'll like update it, its short but hey what do you do?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway, I do however own a Mountain Dew white out that I happen to be drinking, that I opened 3 days ago...it still taste good**

* * *

><p>It was a warm sunny day and it felt good as the rays caressed his tan skin, picking up his pace he ran more. Golden locks bounced and swayed and blue eyes glittered with many untold emotions, his breathing ragged from effort as he finally made his destination. He huffed and chuckled happily as the shade from the large tree he now stood under caused a chill to go up his spine. Blue eyes settled and fluttered opened and he stared in front of him letting a lopsided smile grace his face.<p>

"Hey teme!" He could hear a snort and swear he could even hear his eyes roll within the snort.

Naruto stood and chuckled as he got no reply and he sat down resting comfortable on the green grass that tickled his hands and legs, for he thought it be a good idea to wear shorts on his off day. Naruto was wearing a brightly orange shirt a large swirl on the back, the symbol of his people that no longer existed. His shorts were a simple black, and resting lazily on his arm was his headband, wearing it proudly everyday as per usual. His eyes glittered with mirth and a bountiful of stories and words and memories and so he began to speak.

"Anyway you're not gunna be a teme today you are going to listen and not interrupt okay!" He stated loudly pointing accusingly ahead his eyes in a glare for effort.

"_Whatever dobe"_

"Good well anyway today I hung out with Sakura, we were having tons of fun she even took me out for ramen. She said her training with Tsunade is almost complete, but she said she will continue studying under her anyway, you know because Sakura said there is always something to learn from baa-chan" Naruto's azure eyes flitted over as if to make sure Sasuke was listening to him.

"Yea then she started talking about Lee like some love struck girl, which I guess she is huh? They are really are cute together,t makes me jealous all you ever do is yell at me… well your sweet too but if I tell anybody you end up finding out later, bastard, affection isn't a bad thing for your boyfriend you know"

"_Off topic you came here to tell me something"_

"I know I know anyway I came to tell you that Sakura and Lee are getting married!" Naruto's eyes danced with happiness for his teammate, things were going so well for her.

"I know she would have told you herself but she's still pissed at you, I tell her to let it go but she refuses to I mean I already forgave you for it"

Rolling his eyes he stared ahead of him grinning and scooted up and laid down on the grass, which was cold in the shade, The grass was cool and lush so it was almost like lying in a natural bed and he closed his eyes enjoying the feel of it, as if something in the very earth was trying to communicate. Taking in a deep breath he could smell the earth and sweet sharpness of the grass and almost could smell something spicy. Slowly he opened his eyes and they were sad and his hand absently twirled a few blades of grass.

"I visited your parents today you know you never visited often enough, I told them a lot of things about us. I told them I was most thankful that they had you, and ya know other stuff they might needed to know I sorta spilled out our whole life story. I had this funny feeling they were listening to and they approved they just wanted you to be happy" as he spoke nothing but the faint rustle of the leaves above gave any indication of acknowledgment, which was completely normal all things considered.

"Ne Sasuke when are we getting back together anyway, I dunno if I can wait very long, everyday gets harder instead of easier" Naruto scrunched his nose as habit to show displeasure and nervousness and he rolled on his side to stare at the other.

"I miss touching you," whispering gently his eyes now welling with unspilt tears but he made no motion to get rid of them he just stared. "I like kissing you and holding hands, I like holding you I like being held by you damn it I just fucking miss seeing you, not being able to see you every day is torture I can't live with" Moaning in pain as tears began to freely fall now, glistening when stray rays of sun his face.

"Hey you remember our first real mission I still can't believe you did that for me had it been anybody but Haku you would have died you moron. I thought you were dead I completely blanked out that was the first time Kyuubi and I merged or he let me use his power same thing really. I was going to kill Haku I really was I couldn't think it was just he killed you and it was good enough reason for me" Naruto smiled a little bit as the fuzzy memories came to him and he heard a resigned sigh at the back of his head.

"Then after it was all over you stood up all shaky and just waved at me like nothing happened acting all cool, such a Uchiha bastard but you were okay and that was all that mattered to me"

-Kit he can't hear you- Kyuubi made himself known and causing Naruto to sigh and smile bitterly and happily.

'I'm sure he can he just can't talk back'

"Do you remember the first time we kissed, no not the academy our first real kiss. It was so awkward you leaned in and gave me a soft warm sloppy one you didn't need to say anything but I knew what you wanted to say" Naruto unconsciously let his hand move up and a finger traced his soft pink lips and Naruto licked them and he could almost _taste_ him.

"Or the first time we had sex I couldn't sit for three days, not that I regretted it despite it being our first time you were fucking amazing. It was fucking amazing with extra fuck on it, seriously teme sex with you was mind blowing and it was just pure love… damn it you make me spout corny shit but I love you so it's okay to spout corny stuff" He sat up and dried his eyes, he really was tired of being such a cry baby all the time, he really hated it.

-It's okay to cry- Ky uubi consoled and anger for Sasuke mounted and Naruto could feel it.

'Don't be mad at Sasuke, it just hurts because I love him so much'

"_I'm sorry I caused you pain"_

"It's okay Sasu baby I still love you forever and forever, until I finally reach my dying breath okay don't be sad only I get to be sad okay?" Naurto gave the other a firm pat and his hands felt the roughness of the cold stone "I'm going to be hokage soon and I'm going to protect our family the best I can, I have to work extra hard cause you know you had to go on die on me early"

Naruto huffed angrily and grabbed his knees and huddled them against his body suddenly cold despite the warm weather. He felt so utterly alone at the moment and he was glad that he had Kyuubi within him for company, otherwise he would have sunk in such a depression he wouldn't be living any longer. Kyuubi and him had years ago come to agreement and found out that Kyuubi actually had quite the attachment and protective streak over him. Like an older brother to watch over him, one that would gladly take over his body and cause pain to those that caused him pain.

"I can't believe how you could leave him like this, you only needed to survive one night Sasu and you would have been mostly in the clear. You were fighting so hard I saw it and then you just gave up, I know you were tired and I know it hurt but you would have gotten better and now I have to wake up every morning , alone"

"_So sorry"_

"I get angry sometimes but I already told you I forgave you, even when we fought to the point of break up, love never hurt so much before. We always got back together cause we couldn't stand being apart, but we can't just make up anymore because you fucking dead teme" Taking in a shuddering breath he stood up and kneeled down directly in front of the tombstone. He gently caressed the sides feeling his heart pump blood painfully in his veins, his lungs not seeming to get enough air even though he was breathing normally. He leaned over and laid one small kiss over Sasuke's name and then he leaned down and kissed the ground where beneath the body laid.

"I miss you ever day Sasuke, and I love you every day when I'm done being hokage and people don't need me anymore I'll release Kyuubi we both know he won't hurt no one and I'll let go so that I can finally see you" The words were whispered pained and full of promise and Uzumaki Naruto never breaks a promise.

"_I'll be waiting dobe"_

-Alright kit go home and get some rest before you keel over-

"Alright Kyuu, bye Sasuke I'll see you later okay?" And Naruto walked away with a heavy heart as the gentle breeze cooled his skin and shuddering almost feeling dark eyes follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea sorta sad and sweet all at once, not the best oneshot but do I care, let me think about it -thinks- not really<strong>  
><strong>Oh yes in case people are confused the italics is what Naruto thinks Sasuke would say or retort, It's not actaully Sasuke's spirit or anything the guy's dead. Although It's even sadder to think that Naruto half believes it<strong>  
><strong>Reviews pwease?~<strong>


End file.
